


Two Ends of A Spectrum

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's complicated, yet it isn't. Men, need to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
>  **Timeline:** Set vaguely sometimes during SG-1 season 10, with DADT still effective.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Title from _Love and Attraction_ by Darren Hayes.  
>  \- This is a collection of related drabbles regarding Cam/Daniel and Cam/John.  
> \- Un-beta'd.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something Vala really shouldn't be saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day _Kibitzer_

Three sets of eyes descend upon him when Daniel says the word. Teal'c angles his head with eyebrows raised minutely as if he knows the meaning. Daniel's certain he doesn't. Sam's lips quiver, striving to fight off the impending grin. If anyone within earshot understands the word uttered, it'll be her. And the indignant glare from Vala makes it clear though she doesn't know what Daniel means calling her "kibitzer", his tone alone conveys his thoughts. But seriously, nobody seeks her opinions about Daniel's gained weight and Mitchell may lose interest.

Mitchell, unfazed, continues to enjoy his red jello, smirking.


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam's idea of a fifteen-minute break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day _Black_

Unceremoniously shoved against a supply closet's cold wall isn't John's idea of a fifteen-minute break.

Cam's rough fingers stretch him loose but just barely. With anticipated finesse and a punishing rhythm, John gets fucked hard and vigorous but oh-so-thorough, countering each thrust, feeling the burn, and swallowing every single moan and scream. There isn't much he can do except panting, and cursing, and hanging on tight while he gets his orgasm expertly fucked out of him.

Throughout the day, his formfitting black shirt soaked with sweat and smelled of sex will remind John of their tryst.

Until they fuck again.


	3. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's swirl of white, brown and grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day _White_

Nightmares are usually dark, devoid of colors, and sometimes bloody. For Cam, they're endlessly white with stale scent of death, frozen like Cocytus in the Ninth Circle. Unable to move nor speak, he lies helplessly dreading for death to come.

Solitary is a whiteout world, afflicted with self-doubt, beset with remorse, and plagued by losses.

Jackson's a muddy, earthy brown, warm and safe, smells and tastes like grandma's cornbread.

Sheppard's every shades of grey from white to black, exciting but also deadly, inviting and yet unapproachable.

Fearing the white, relishing the brown and craving the grey, Cam's stuck in limbo.


	4. Implicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a linguist, he should know the importance of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day _Date_

He hasn't been looking for signs. In fact, he's always been rather oblivious. It's taken months before he realized he was being courted. But it's difficult not to see the hungry looks those two share, or they aren't trying to hide at all.

They should know better. SGC may be relatively lax but it's still the military. Dated rules or not they can both be easily ruined.

To be exclusive or not has never been discussed. Now, he doesn't even have the rights to be cheated on.

For a linguist and anthropologist Daniel should know better - implicit doesn't mean shit.


	5. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's caught in the middle, unwittingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Perceptive_

John has a dial.

Crank it up, he's sharp and perceptive on the job. Turn it down, he's dull and oblivious completely different from his military persona. But life's easier and he's not ashame to indulge in escapism.

However the looks between Jackson and Mitchell don't go unnoticed, no matter how much John's turned it down. He's caught in the middle, unwittingly.

Mitchell is fun. He's a pilot, an equal, and most important of it all he understands. John hasn't had something like that for a long time.

Mitchell's something John hasn't wanted for a long time.

Despite the complications.


	6. Indecisive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam's become something he despises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Competent_

Reya Varrick has undoubtedly been a mistake.

It hasn't been enjoyable and it has nothing to do with the aftermath. The mistake is in the person of choice, not in the act.

Cam reckons he needs stability and permanence. Jackson's been that something. Until Sheppard and the others get kicked out of Atlantis. One football match on TV and two six-packs later, Cam's become something he despises.

Infidelity turns out to be the one vice he isn't competent enough to shake. The right thing to do is choose one and let the other go.

But the truth is, he can't.


End file.
